Halo: The Payday Heister
by Wipeout3a2
Summary: We follow the life of Robert E-312 as he survives the Human-Covenant War and at the end, be sent to a comletely diiferent universe. Halo(main)XPayday 2 story. Rated T for coarse language.


Chapter 1: The Break

Year: 2552 UNSC Military Calendar  
Date: July 17  
Subject: Robert Maxwell  
Age: 22  
Enlisted Age: 18

"Captain Robert, take Blade Team to the Sol VII system to find and kill the last insurrection leader Jack Carrie. You and your team will be assigned to the '_UPPER HAND'. _ A prowler that has been refit and redesigned to allow the accommodation of SPARTANs." Colonel Hanson said.

"Yes sir. When shall I move, sir?" Robert asked.

"Immediately. You have 24 hours to push off from the '_Unified Conflict'._ You need not worry about equipment for they would be in the prowler already. The prowler is in hanger 03. Good luck, Captain." Colonel Hanson replied

"Yes sir, immediately." Robert said as he saluted and left the room.

**4 Years Ago, July 14**

"Shit! They are all over us! Get the Commander on the line!" Corporal Mark Liam shouted as he hid behind a concrete wall. Plasma fire rained down on him and his comrades as he tries to save the city of Whetson in the Outer Colonies.

"Look Corporal, I don't know what's going on over there but I can't help you! I have a Scarab right up my ass! You are on your own!" Commander Hanson shouted back on the comms line.

"Damn it! Sarge, look! The locals are waving at us!" Mark said

"Well damn wave back! We have more important things to take care of!" The sarge replied, annoyed.

"Sarge they have a mortar! We can use that to our advantage. Maybe we can get them to fire at the covies and we can make a break for 'em!" Mark shouted again, hoping that the sarge will listen to him.

"Well get their bloody attention then!" the sarge said while he finished fixing a grenade clump.

"Sir, they fired!" the Corporal shouted as the sarge threw the grenade clump into enemy lines.

"Run!" he shouted.

The Sarge, the Corporal and 3 other Lances all ran for the locals. The Sarge dropped a proximity mine in the midst of their run. Once all has safely reached the other side, the locals brought the group to their hidden bunker where they had been hiding out from the covenant. Upon reaching the bunker, the group was brought to a mayor-like person.

"Welcome to Deli's Bunker. My name is Mayor Winston. I thank you and your men for their valour but it is not really necessary. We have no casualties from the attacks due to this bunker." The Mayor said.

"Of course, mayor, but I have standing orders from Colonel Hanson to keep your city safe and that's what I'll do." The Sergeant said.

"Yes, well, I have said my part but if you and your men still want to go, I will not stop you. However, before you go back out, we have an armory round the back. Feel free to take what you need but please, not everything." The mayor said while sighing in resignation.

"Yes, thank you. I appreciate it… wait, did you hear that?" The Sergeant asked, looking around.

A look-out posted near the top of the bunker shouted into the communication pipes, "Their ships are coming down and picking up the Covenant! Looks like we can go home soon!"

The people in the bunker cheered as the tension of war finally dissipated.

"Wait, no, that can't be right… what are they doing?!" The look-out said, panicking.

"What? What is it boy?" The Mayor asked worriedly.

"There are large glowing balls coming from the Covenant Ships! It's firing!" The look-out shouted as he ran from the top of the bunker all the way down to where the mayor was.

"They're glassing this place! Everybody get back down to the lowest level and dive!" The sergeant shouted as he took cover.

**2 Days Later, July 16 2548**

"Hello? Hello? Sergeant? Corporal? Lance? Damn it! Someone answer me!" The comms radio on the Sergeant's severed leg vibrated. "Good Lord. The glassing must have killed them. They were good men they were. They will be remembered." Commander Hanson said as he grieved for them and the civilians they sought out to protect. Suddenly, the comms radio began buzzing as though someone tried to contact him. The Commander picked it up, hoping one of the team had survived but what he heard only filled him with sadness.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Can someone help me? I'm in the city of Whetson. Everyone else is dead. Please, someone…" The line went dead.

The Commander, upon hearing this and confirmed that this is not the voice of one of his men, called a search party to look for the boy that had called out to him. If he could not save his men, at least he could save the one they were trying to protect.


End file.
